


Tactical Surrender

by Blossom_Strife



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, uuuh blood?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossom_Strife/pseuds/Blossom_Strife
Summary: Akande is captured by overwatch as Gabe is helpless to do anything but watch.





	Tactical Surrender

Gabe never thought he'd see Akande looking so defenceless. He's always been an icon of strength, even when his values were questioned over and over the man had stood tall and reasoned with the people trying to criminalise him. His gauntlet - a piece of pride for Akande - was often criticised for its destructive power, but even without it Akande was a weapon, forged by the SEP that had recruited from all over the world to find people with the strongest morals to find the strongest leaders.

But here, in front of Overwatch, Gauntlet torn from his arm and group fighting elsewhere or held back, he looked vunerable. Winston stood over him, glasses shattered, and around them in a circle stood the remaining Overwatch members. After Blackwatch's destruction, it seemed that most Overwatch members had gone too. Overwatch had advocated for strength in peace - sending Blackwatch to do it's assassinations and fighting against threats to bring peace in the public eye - so he could see why they would want to take Akande down, a tactical thinker who's strength was in warfare and someone who understood that there would never be true peace, someone who would stand against them to try and make them understand the world would never be as they promised.

Amélie is thrown to the ground besides him, blood dripping from her temple and Lena drops down after her, gaze full of sorrow before she too turns to Winston and Akande. Jack steps out of the circle and Winston moves back, allowing Jack to command.

"Take his gauntlet. Arrest him for the harm of an Overwatch agent campaigning for peace. We took him down because we had no choice." Gabe hisses, biting his tongue. Akande had done nothing different to what Blackwatch would have done, staying undercover to destroy the corruption in the town before it took over and devoured the town whole, and yet he still lays at Overwatch's feet, giving up without struggle.

Gabe can barely keep himself together in a solid form - the urge to help someone close to him no matter how much it'd hurt overwhelming him - but he knows that he _can't._  In a situation like this, Akande would have looked at every situation and every outcome and worked out the best course of action like he always does, and willingly giving up is something he's always suggested, a tactical surrender to progress the bigger picture, but even then Gabe wanted him to fight back no matter the concequences.

Tracer picks up the gauntlet, retreating to Winston's side to allow the stronger members to bind Akande for transport. They leave Gabe where he is, bound besides Amélie as they escort Akande and the gauntlet, nobody but Jack giving them a second thought.

"You could have been on the winning side, Reyes," he spits, words filled with hatred, "Trying to take us down from the inside only made us stronger," Jack stands a foot away from Gabe, looking down on him. "We were a good team, you and I. We could have ruled the world. But now, you're on the other side. You're gonna be written as the villain, my love. Just remember that I'm always willing to take you back."

" ** _Fuck you,_** " Gabe spits back, the Spanish rolling off of his tongue as the shadows radiate from his cloak. " ** _I'd never come back to you. Maybe you think you're doing what's right but you'll realise that peace never comes free. Your perfect world is impossible, no matter how much crime you stomp out, no matter how many omnics you kill._** " The shadows pour into the ground, slipping through his bonds as pulls himself free. Jack tuts.

"How will I convince you? That boyfriend of yours is poisoning your thoughts. His ideals aren't realistic. Think of how great a world of peace would be. I'll forgive you for what you did if you just come back to me."

" ** _Your deal does not interest me. Akande has treated me better than you ever could, and he's fighting for something realistic. I was wrong, when I thought Overwatch was good. Perhaps your ideals are nice, but not everyone is as peaceful as Angela Zeigler._** " He can't pull himself into a physical form again - his agitation making him restless. " ** _I'll be back for Akande, I can promise you nothing more._** "

Before Jack can protest, he lifts Amélie into his arms, holding himself in the most solid state he can pull himself into and retreats, ignoring Jack's pleas in favour of getting Amélie back to a base, _any_ base, before she can be hurt any more than she already is.

**Author's Note:**

> whoops
> 
> I'll edit this later maybe


End file.
